<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting stars (dnf) by notpossebon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087550">Shooting stars (dnf)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpossebon/pseuds/notpossebon'>notpossebon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpossebon/pseuds/notpossebon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George watches a meteor shower and wishes not to feel alone anymore. A star actually attends his desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi lol</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sapnap reasures george that he needs to go on the trip they planned; george confesses that he has been feeling alone recently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had been waiting for the 18th since he heard about the meteor shower. He and his friend Sapnap would go on a road trip to a field on the state’s south, buy some snacks, watch the thing, sleep on the trailer and head back the next day. But when he woke up on that morning, he realized he was not really on the mood.</p><p>- What do you mean “cancel”?? I already prepared the trailer!<br/>
- I’m just not excited anymore! - George argued while he put the phone on speaker<br/>
- Man, we’ve been planning this for weeks! You can’t just call and cancel it hours before!<br/>
- I can, and I am. I’m not in the mood to go.<br/>
- George, I don’t care if you’re not in the mood or- actually, why the hell are you “not in the mood”? You were the one the convinced me to go in the first place.<br/>
- Well, I don’t know… - he did know.<br/>
- Did something happen? You know you can tell me, man.</p><p>George looked at the breakfast in front of him. He remembered of the last time he had to make breakfast for two. It was so long ago…</p><p>- Nick, how long has it been since you dated seriously?<br/>
- Dude- I don’t know! Wha- are you asking me out?<br/>
- George choked on his eggs - NO! What the hell, Sapnap?<br/>
- I’m JOKING. I don’t know, it’s been like… 3 months?<br/>
- Hm. - He grabbed his airpods and turned on the bluetooth on his phone. - It’s been a little longer for me.<br/>
- What do you mean with all of this?<br/>
- I don’t know, Sapnap. I’ve been feeling so… lonely recently.<br/>
- Why dude? We speak every single day, we play with the crew, Karl literally just bought the tickets to come here next month!<br/>
- You know the type of lonely I’m talking about.</p><p>They stayed in silence for a little while.</p><p>- I miss having someone with me. - He said while sinking on his chair. - I was thinking about the trip and- you know I like hanging out with you, but… I- I wish i had someone to do this trip with, and we would be together, and I would look at them, and the only thing i would wish on the meteor shower would be to be with them forever. You know?<br/>
-.. you sure you’re not hitting on me?<br/>
- I- ok, I’m just not going.<br/>
- C’mon George!! You can feel lonely but still go on the trip! Just pretend you like me for a while and forget about this. When we come back you’ll have plenty of time to sink in you hole of sadness.<br/>
- Ugh… fine.<br/>
- Really??<br/>
- Yeah. I’m heading to your house.<br/>
- That’s what I’m talking about! See you soon! Don’t forget to bring the money so we can buy the snack-</p><p>He hung up and washed the dishes. He still wasn’t on the mood, but he didn’t want to upset his best friend. They had know each other for years, and he was always there for him. He wouldn’t let him down.<br/>
He prepared his bag, grabbed his wallet and drove the 3 miles to Sapnap’s house.</p><p>- Hey man! Already out of your pit of loneliness?<br/>
- Oh, shut up Nicholas - he couldn’t help but smile.<br/>
- The car is ready. Let’s hit the road?</p><p>George looked at the sky. He would make that night great.</p><p>- Let’s hit it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! i got this idea from @SUBTOSAPNAP on twitter (you should follow them :)). just wanted to put it out here\!</p><p>chapter one is really short, it's just an introduction, hope you liked it!</p><p>also follow me on twitter if you want to @notpossebon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george gets a "message" from a man at the gas station; sapnap, karl, and george prepare to watch the meteor shower; george makes his wish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drove for hours. Did a lot of useless stops to take some pictures, and George thought looked bad on almost all of them. Sapnap was singing his "stupid songs" while he drove and George pretended to be annoyed, but it was actually pretty fun. They posted a selfie on twitter where they captured the exact moment his Doritos fell on his lap. They laughed at the picture for almost half an hour.</p><p>Almost on the third hour driving, they stopped at a gas station and, while Sapnap was fueling the engine, George went in the store to buy some food and energy drinks. </p><p>He felt the cold of the ac while he got into the room and headed to the snacks session. While he walked, some worker said "good afternoon" and he nodded at them. He read the name tag. "Alex".  It was a short man with a LAFD beanie. He was smiling gently at George.</p><p>- Heard about the meteor shower tonight? - the man said while scanning the products.<br/>
- Erm- yeah.<br/>
- You gonna watch it? Man, it's gonna be beautiful. Can't wait till this shift ends and I can go home prepare.<br/>
- I'm gonna watch it too. I'm heading south to do that, actually. - he didn't feel weird about talking to the man. He gave off a great energy. - me and a friend are gonna watch it and head back to the city tomorrow.<br/>
- Oh, your friend - he said with that look. George felt goosebumps.<br/>
- Ah.. not that type of friend. Just. You know. A friend.<br/>
- Oh! Me too, then. Great life of single men, isnt't it?<br/>
No it isn't. - yeah. pretty great.</p><p>He could see his whole change of mood, so he just stayed silent and continued scanning the products.</p><p>He paid for all the stuff and as soon as he got to the door, Alex waved his hand at him. When George looked, he gave a mysterious smile and said:</p><p>- Just wait, man. Unexpected things can happen to those who deserve it.</p><p>George, kind of scared, nodded at him and walked out. That statement also gave him some goosebumps. </p><p>Sapnap grabbed the food and gave George the keys. They kept driving while he complained at Sapnap for singing "classic" for the fifth time of the day (he couldn't help to admit that he actually did it pretty well). He was still thinking about what Alex said at the gas station, but he tried to send it away and have some fun.</p><p>When they got to the field, it was almost 9pm. The thing wouldn't start for another 3 hours, so they prepared the back of the trailer with blankets, opened their notebooks and entered a discord call with some of their friends. George wasn't feeling lonely on those moments- he didn't even think about missing someone to be with. He had people on his side, romantically or not.</p><p>Sapnap made fun of him all night, saying that he was crazy to thing the trip wouldn't be fun. Hours later, Karl was the only one left in the call and was complaining and insisting that they did a trip on the time he would spend there (even if it wasn't to see a meteor shower). </p><p>At one point, Sapnap asked George to grab the energy drinks they bought. When he looked at them, he remembered Alex and the thing he'd said. "Unexpected things can happen to those who deserve it.".</p><p>George gave the drink and put back his earphones. </p><p>- ah- oh how silly, Gogy!<br/>
- What?<br/>
- Sapnap was telling me that you didn't want to go!<br/>
- Ugh, Sapnap is annoying - he said while looking at him with a fake angry face.<br/>
- He said you were, what, lonely?<br/>
- I hate you.<br/>
- You know you love me..<br/>
- Oh, enough kids! George! What a silly thought! If you were lonely you wouldn't be here with us today!<br/>
- I know, Karl, is not that, it's-<br/>
- No! I know you are gonna say "oH i MiSs HaViNg A pArTnEr AnD sOmEoNe To HoLd HaN"_<br/>
- I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!<br/>
- You do, actually.<br/>
- The point is, George, feeling lonely won't make you not-lonely. Why don't you forget about this stuff and enjoy your non-loneliness-on-friendships?<br/>
George looked at Sapnap again. - You're right, Karl. I'm sorry for being "ungrateful".<br/>
- No need to be, dude! Let's just relax. The thing starts in, what, 10 minutes?<br/>
- It doesn't have an exact time, we just have to wait.</p><p>When the 10 minutes passed, they started to get quieter. They were all looking at the sky, two in one side of the line, one in the other. Sometimes someone would say something, get some short answers and go back silent again. George had a lot of thoughts on his head, and he tried to shove that lonely ones in the back of his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about them now.</p><p>- Guys?<br/>
- Yeah?<br/>
- Do you think good things can happen to people who deserve it?<br/>
- Why... yeah. I do.<br/>
- Me too.</p><p>"i shouldn't feel lonely. i have them. i am not alone."<br/>
"am i?"</p><p>Sapnap turned back to grab his drink- and the first shooting star fell.</p><p>- SAPNAP! - George screamed.<br/>
- What? DID YOU SEE ONE?<br/>
- THERE'S NONE HERE! THIS IS SO UNFAIR YOU GUYS SAW IT FRIS-<br/>
- GEORGE! MAKE A WISH!<br/>
- MAKE A WISH!</p><p>George was still looking at the sky while his friends yelled at him. He wasn't thinking straight; He retraced the route of the star with his eyes and thought:</p><p>"I don't want to be lonely anymore."</p><p>Deep down, he heard that voice. "Unexpected things can happen to those who deserve it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no one is reading this lol<br/>still I'm gonna keep posting it because it makes it feel,,,, important??<br/>I'm feeling creative so I'll do next chapter by tomorrow I think (dear me)<br/>if there's aNYONE reading this hi! hope you liked/are liking it! id you want then pls DO give me feedback, wether here or my twitter @notpossebon<br/>that's it I guess great day !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george feels different after his wish; george talks with karl again; something magical happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-... did you make your wish?<br/>
George stopped looking at the sky - um... yeah.</p><p>Sapnap and Karl smiled.</p><p>- This is so unfair, I shuld've seen the star the same time as George!<br/>
- It's not our fault you're not concentrating! And for me! There was no star for me! I should have gotten the tickets to go there earlier...</p><p>They kept talking, but he wasn't listening. He felt something as soon as he made his wish. Something on his chest- it was a weird sensation. Butterflies on his stomach. He thought it could just be the euphoria of seeing a shooting star for the first time, but... he heard that thing. It wasn't on his head. It was like someone was communicating with him. "Unexpected things can happen to those who deserve it.". It seemed like a silly sentence, but it was stuck on his head all day, and now he heard it again. A knot was forming on his throat.</p><p>The three of them kept watching the shower. It lasted almost 50 minutes. Karl was screaming the first time one appeared at his house, but he said his wish out loud because of the excitement. "What the hell Karl! You can't wish for another shooting star? Are you stupid?" "I WAS EXCITED, SAPNAP!"</p><p>After the event was done, Sapnap decided to go to sleep. They were gonna gonna drive in the morning, so he didn't want to be tired.</p><p>George was still on the call with Karl. They were a bit quiet still, both tired from the long day. George was still feeling weird about the whole wishing thing before, but he kept acting normal.</p><p>- What was that thing you asked earlier?</p><p>George looked down to his computer. He had been staring at the sky without even noticing it.</p><p>- What?<br/>
- That thing about good people. - "Unexpected things can happen to those who deserve it." - Something about things happening with people who earn it.<br/>
- Uh. Karl?<br/>
- Yeah.<br/>
- I know you told me to drop it but...<br/>
- Look George, I know you miss having someone, let's say, romantically. You spent a lot of time in a relationship on the last time, and you're just not that used to it.<br/>
- I know, but I was gonna say that... I think things are gonna change from now on.<br/>
- Are you into someone?<br/>
- No... It's just. Some guy at the gas station said something earlier and it's been in my head since then.<br/>
-... what did he say?</p><p>George grabbed his energy drink. Before putting it on his mouth, he remembered Alex's face. That smile he gave before...</p><p>- "Unexpected things can happen to those who deserve it." It must be something from a book or a movie, I don't know.<br/>
- So why are you worried about it?<br/>
- I- it gave me like... a feeling. I can't explain it. And when I saw the star earlier I kind of... heard it again.<br/>
- What do you mean?<br/>
- I don't know, I was feeling weird and the sentence was not in my head. It was. Pretty. Weird.<br/>
- Dude, you're probably tired. You've been feeling alone, so when he said that you stuck to it, and it came to your mind earlier. Is no big deal.<br/>
But he's right, George. Great stuff do happen to good people, and you are a good person, just hang in there. Soon you'll find someone. But again. Don't worry about it.<br/>
- Sure... thanks again Karl.<br/>
- You have us. Don't forget that.<br/>
- I won't.</p><p>He stood there in silence for a while.</p><p>- George!<br/>
- What?<br/>
- Another shooting star! The thing was supposed to be over half an hour ago!<br/>
George looked at the sky again, and saw the white, brilliant tracing of a shooting star. - oh yeah! Wait- we're seeing it at the exact same time?<br/>
- That's weird... It won't stop falling.<br/>
- What?<br/>
- It keeps going.</p><p>He continued to follow it with his eyes. The star seemed to be getting closer.</p><p>-What the hell is happening?<br/>
- Ge- cutti- ut-<br/>
- What?<br/>
- You're cu- out.</p><p>George's computer turned off. He was still looking at the white line coming to his direction.</p><p>He turned back and grabbed his phone. When he looked again, it had stopped falling.</p><p>There was a bright dot. Floating. In the middle of the field.</p><p>He was scared. He slowly got up and walked to the light.</p><p>It was so close. He could feel- he couldn't describe the feeling. It was like... shining.</p><p>He lifted his hand up. His eyes were unfocusing a little.</p><p>His finger got close to the dot. At the exact moment he touched it, his whole body shivered while the light went up and back and shone a little more. It was growing- in the shape... of a person.</p><p>George was shaking. He slowly watched the white outline form the image of a man. </p><p>He blinked. Once. When he opened his eyes, there was someone standing back at him.</p><p>The man turned his head around gently. </p><p>George was petrified.</p><p>He looked at him and opened a twisted smile. - hello there. What on earth am I doing here?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was so much fun writing I love it!! can't wait to do the dream scenes.</p><p>if you're reading it, hope you're enjoying it. :)</p><p>ALSO why does 'sapnap" always get corrected to "subpoena"??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #42eda9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#fffff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#20e856 + #2b96e3<br/>&lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pretty easy. you'll figure it out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>preparing to live the today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Uh- I- UH!- WHAT! WHAT? THE HELL? TH- SAPNAP! SAPNAP-<br/>
- Woah! Hang in there, dude. He can't hear you.</p><p>George turned around to look at the trailer, but it seemed farther and... transparent. He could still see Sapnap sleeping, but it was like they weren't on the same plane. Breathing heavily, he walked fast and tried to grab his friend, but his hand went right through him.</p><p>He turned back and looked at the man. Turned back to Sapnap and, with no success, tried to wake him again. He was getting desperate, didn't know what was happening or what to do. Then he felt the man's hand on his shoulder.</p><p>His first instinct would be running, punching him, or something like this. But he didn't. He started to calm down, still staring at Sapnap. The man's touch was like... warm. And peaceful. His muscles were relaxing, it was like some type of energy was flowing through his body. He felt peace, but he was still frightened.</p><p>- Better now?</p><p>He turned around again. The man took his hand off his shoulder and stared at him with a friendly smile.</p><p>The man had dirty blonde messy hair and green eyes, that shone a little bit. He was taller than George, 6'4 or 5. He was wearing a white hoodie with a smiley face, normal jeans and... didn't have shoes. But George was mostly fascinated with the star freckles on his cheeks-- he could clearly see they weren't makeup, mixed together with normal freckles. He was scared, but still fascinated with the person in front of him. The man's smile had a great energy, it made him feel like... "everything would be ok". </p><p>He was still in complete silence.</p><p>- Um, hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Dream.<br/>
- Oh. It makes sense. This is a dream, for sure. - George laughed. - When did I fall asleep? Wow, I got pretty scared, not gonna lie-<br/>
- Oh no, George. This isn't a Dream - he smiled even brighter. - Didn't you wish for me?<br/>
George slowly stopped smiling again - ...what?<br/>
- Earlier. "I don't want to be lonely anymore." That's exactly what you said. And they sent ME here.<br/>
- Wha- Who sent you here?<br/>
- You know... They?? Wow, it has been long since I've been here - Dream looked around and his eyes became brighter. - I guess this place isn't the same as... how long? 1754 earth years? I don't know, time here is too slow.</p><p>He kneeled down and picked up a flower. Smelled it and placed it behind his ear, then looked at George again.</p><p>- What the hell is actually happening?<br/>
- C'mon George, you're not stupid. You made a wish to a freakin shooting star that happened to choose ME to get down and attend it. Now I'm here.<br/>
And actually, I see you're not alone, there's someone in the back of your car.<br/>
- It's just Sapnap, he do- what am I doing? I'm talking to a star!<br/>
- Hey there, not any star! You have me! I'm amazing! Why aren't you happy? I got down to make you company!</p><p>George wasn't trusting his own eyes. Dream grabbed his hands (his whole body was shivering).</p><p>- And that's what I'm gonna do.</p><p>His eyes were so bright. He could see the whole universe in them.</p><p>He started to walk, still holding George's left hand, so he followed him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, why he was following a strange man that, minutes before, was a shooting star. But it felt right.</p><p>- Wait. How will I come back? I'm not... I don't know. In my normal world.</p><p>He looked at the trailer, that was distant now. Dream put his hand on George's chin and turned his head back around. He felt butterflys in his stomach.</p><p>- There was a human, a few centuries ago, that said a great phrase. I was actually watching him while he wrote it - Dream winked - he said: "there is only one time that is important-- Now! It is the most important time because it is the only time when we have any power."<br/>
Don't worry about tomorrow, George. Come with me and I'll brighten your today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally introduced dream and i'm excited to write more about him :)))))</p><p>fun fact I saw the last quote in "The Good Place" and thought it was good lmao it actually worked with the context so,,</p><p>I'm watching Karl's stream as I write this &lt;33</p><p>DID YOU FIGURE OUT CHAPTER 4??? IT'S GENIUS!!!!!!</p><p>edit: sorry I haven't written in a while, I actually lost all of chapter six so I was really sad and I just took a break but I checked my email and saw that some people left kudos and this made me really happy and kind of motivated :] ill try and re-write it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>living the today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't even know for how long they're were walking. George was sure that, even being athletic, his legs would be hurting after that big of a path. Still, they weren't. His body was feeling relaxed, he could go for the whole night in that rhythm.</p><p>But that was just because he was holding Dream's hand.</p><p>Again, he didn't even know how and why he was following the star-man-thing. But it was so... right. He had the feeling that it was the right path. The trailer was really far away, and if that was some kind of murderer's shenanigan, as Sapnap says, he would be probably be found dead in the next morning.</p><p>Finally, they stopped. It was just a flower field in the middle of the night but, as soon as George blinked, a bench literally appeared out of thin air- or star, he couldn't tell. Dream looked at him and let go of his hand for a moment (which felt like some part of him was missing), just to give him space. George sat there and he went right after him, on his right side, putting his hand around his shoulder on that way where you pretend to be stretching yourself.</p><p>- That's how you do it, right? Ha, so slick. You humans are funny sometimes.<br/>
George giggles. - We are?<br/>
- Yeah. I love humans. I wish you guys had been around for longer. You're all so cool with your cute little human bodies, and oh I've seen so many other planets, so trust me, you guys could be considered pathet..</p><p>His voice was like a melody on George's head. "That's it.", he thought. "I wished for this. Now, it's finally what I wanted. Company."</p><p>Of course he knew Sapnap and Karl and all of his other friends were company, great company, but he was just- different. It felt like they knew each other for eternity, like they were- connected somehow.</p><p>-</p><p>George wasn't one to fall in love easily, but cosmic magic works its ways. </p><p>They talked a lot. George told him about his life, his cat (Dream was fascinated by cats, too. "I wish I had a- meow thingy. Cute living form!"), his friends, his dreams nd also his fears and expectations. He told him about his emotions. He could trust him- even without knowing why.</p><p>Dream could tell him everything about space. And the universe. He would tell about the places he'd been, the stories he'd lived, the people he'd met.</p><p>- Have you met anyone that- I don't know, someone famous, that I would know of.<br/>
- Well it's been a while since I've been here. - Dream said, looking up. George could see all the stars in his eyes. - Not for me, but earth years are different. Oh! I met that guy, you know um... Plato.<br/>
- "At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet."</p><p>He looked at George, a bit of a smirk forming on his mouth. </p><p>- Yeah. Everyone does. </p><p>He giggled while Dream just looked at him, memorizing every detail of his face.</p><p>- So... That's my wish? You're gonna be here with me?</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>- Come here, let's do something... cool.</p><p>He didn't answer the question, but George followed him anyway. He started walking, and 3 meters later they were not walking on grass anymore- they were levitating. He looked down, astounded, but it felt like waking on cotton. It was a great feeling. They went up, on the level of the clouds that- out of nowhere- filled the dark skies. When they stepped in one of them, it felt like solid- but tender. </p><p>The stars felt closer.</p><p>Dream's hand was warm on his.</p><p>- So we just got a better view now?</p><p>Dream turned his head back, to look at him.</p><p>He smiled again.</p><p>- Oh no, George. I say we dance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhhhhh finally back!! i loved this chapter and the next ones are gonna be even cooler.</p><p>i think I'm gonna do like- 3 or 4 more then I'm done!</p><p>i know I usually do small chapters but that's the way I work, i don't wanna do something so desgastating :,]</p><p>thank you for reading it!!!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>